


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Isolation, M/M, Starvation, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The hell are you doing here?” Virgil snarks, baring his teeth. His fangs are more obvious in this state, and he’s sure his hands are more like claws as he twists them in the sheets underneath him, but he doesn’t have the energy to care.Janus looks genuinely confused, eyebrows furrowed together and the corner of his mouth twitching into a frown. “I came looking for you,” he says simply, as though it were obvious.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	I'm Here

“So, _this_ is where you’ve been hiding all this time.”

Virgil startles, whipping around with wide eyes. Janus stands in the doorway to his makeshift room—temporary and cold and barren, but then again, that _is_ what he signed up for, isn’t it?—a thoughtful, surprised look on his face as he looks around. Not that there’s much to look at, save Virgil’s bed, if it can even be called that.

Virgil swallows hard, arms wrapped around his middle. His hair hangs in his face and his skin is sickly-pale, almost yellow, his body thinner than it’s ever been and the shadows under his eyes stretching so far down his face they almost touch his jaws.

Still, he glares when Janus takes step forward, hissing loud enough that the other pauses, though out of curiosity more than anything else. Certainly not fear—Janus has never been afraid of Virgil.

“The hell are you doing here?” Virgil snarks, baring his teeth. His fangs are more obvious in this state, and he’s sure his hands are more like claws as he twists them in the sheets underneath him, but he doesn’t have the energy to care.

Janus looks genuinely confused, eyebrows furrowed together and the corner of his mouth twitching into a frown. “I came looking for you,” he says simply, as though it were obvious.

“But **_why_**?” Virgil narrows his eyes, looking the other over, “Are you here to pity me? I don’t want it. I don’t want _you_.”

A flash of hurt, though it’s quickly hidden by a shield of indifference. Taking a few strides forward, ignoring when Virgil winces and goes to hide under the covers, Janus sits beside him, sizing him up just as Virgil had done when he’d entered. He wrinkles his nose. “I am not here to pity you,” he admits, gaze unreadable.

Virgil snorts, rolling his eyes, “Oh, yeah, sure. If that’s not it, then what? Are you here to boast? To laugh?” he hesitates, wariness slipping through the cracks of his façade, “ _Are_ you here to laugh?”

Janus shakes his head. Hesitantly, he reaches out, taking Virgil’s and running his gloved thumb along the back of his hand. “No,” he says, voice softening, “I am not.”

Virgil hesitates, mouth pressed into a firm frown as he studies the other’s face. His gaze falls on their joined hands.

And then, sighing, he leans his head against the other’s shoulder, relaxing when Janus immediately wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. He bites his lip to keep it from quivering, eyes burning with tears.

Neither of them speaks. But, when they finally do pull apart and Janus tugs on his hand, Virgil doesn’t argue, giving a small nod and allowing the other to pull him to his feet, leading him out of the room.

They don’t come back.


End file.
